heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2014.01.31 - Magnetic Personalities
Tuesday afternoon. The winter wind was chilly, but the sunshine seemed to even things out. Dinah Lance AKA The Black Canary arrived on an empty scene near the front entrance of The Hall of Justice, parking her motorcycle just off the side of a driveway. She figured she had carte blache, being a reserve member of the JLA. And, while Dinah hadn't been active with the group in about half a year, she did have a strong bond with many of its founding members. This came with parking privileges! As well as possibly some of the world's best defense. And, while Dinah's world was under siege as of late, she considered it still a personal battle--not for the likes of the JLA. Attaching her helmet to the back of her bike, she paced slowly around the entryway, stretching while she walked. She didn't get more than a few hours of sleep last night, but she was still wide awake. Today was going to be weird, she thought: she was going to meet Magneto--a man associated with terrorism. Her invitation for this meeting seemed formal, and she suspected it wouldn't be just her showing up. She took a few deep breaths into the winter wind, watching her breath cloud and dissipate. "I understand the press is going to want a statement," Wonder Woman says as she steps from a side hallway into the main foyer, speaking with an earnest young man in a three-piece blue suit. "But, at this time, the only thing we can tell them is the truth: Superman is recovering well and is expected to be up and about within the day. Beyond that, the investigation is ongoing and it would be inappropriate to comment further." She stops and lays her hand on the man's shoulder. "Can you do that, Will?" The young man takes a deep breath and nods. "Yes. Yes, that's fine, I'll... I'll tell them." Confidence bolstered some, he turns quickly now and heads toward the front entrance, giving Canary a distracted nod as he goes. As Will takes his leave, Diana lets out a soft breath of her own. There's an unguarded moment when the weariness she feels can be seen on her face, but it disappears with a wipe of her hand down her face. Thus, when she sees Dinah, her smile returns and she's all business once more, any sense of that weariness falling away. Her steps are crisp as she crosses towards her. "Black Canary. Nice to see you again." When Canary sees Diana, her smile perks up in a way she hadn't authentically felt in weeks. Here was a woman that represented so much for her, and the two had to watch each other's back countless times in the past. Now, what she'd thought of as some sort of negotiation--or potentially awkward meeting had suddenly turned into a reunion. "You too!" she says excitedly, stepping a bit closer. "I'm sure you've heard that life has gotten the best of me in Gotham--but I'm sorry I've been so inaccessible for so long. I've read about some of the things the League as been going through, but you know how newspapers are. It's never quite the real story," she says with a hint of remorse, "How've things been?" After Diana's response, Dinah asks, "I've read up on Magneto's profile via Oracle. We'll need to be on guard..." "Hectic," is Diana's good natured response to Canary. "Our intelligence reports are probably far more accurate than the newspapers, and Oracle's reports more accurate still. Or, at least, more current." That good natured smile fades into something more serious as the other woman mentions Magneto. "I was privy to the UN deliberations on him and his actions in Genosha," she notes. "I have very definite opinions about him." And her tone suggests those opinions are very likely not favorable. There's a small commotion at the entryway down the hall as a handful of people enter. Nothing urgent, just business as usual- but an odd tension grips the building and seems to follow the man walking around the corner. For Diana, it's another visit from a face she's seen recently. But for Dinah, Magneto may not exactly look the part of an ancient Caesar in his winter years. He is in fact relatively youthful, moving with a quick and measured step. A cane in his left hand seems largely an affectation, though he does leave his coat and fedora (an actual fedora) at the door in the care of one of his bodyguards. His double breasted suit seems somehow fitting and anachronistic at the same time. He reaches the door to the conference room at the same time as the women, and offers them a polite, clipped half-bow. "Princess Diana," he says, greeting the Amazon. His diction is precise and flawless, with a vaguely eastern European accent that's hard to place. He looks at Dinah, then, with robin's-egg blue eyes that seem far too shrewd and penetrating to belong to a man in his prime. "And Miss Lance," he observes. "I am pleased you will be joining us- I assume you are here to have some questions answered, yes?" he states, looking at her directly. The Imperator looked to his left and the door to the conference room swings open with a click. He gestures gallantly for the women to precede him. "Shall we get started, then?" With a measured, polite, unassuming expression, Dinah graciously takes Magneto's lead into the conference room--her observations of his movements and behavior are in full swing, but she's trying to hold back judgment until she figures out what this is about. Dinah, no stranger to strategy, somehow doesn't feel physically threatened by this encounter--not because of Magneto's demeanor, but someone of his profile is highly unlikely to use this particular manner to take her out. Even her first impression suggested this was a methodological man, and she'd met plenty of those in her life, regardless the caliber of power. With a friendly, somewhat-forced smile, she moves into the conference room. "Yes, of course we have questions," she begins, "But any clear-thinking person would. The Justice League has a well-established charter, and a very public history of our policies and practices. What do you think an organization like this would think of your history?" she asks, baitingly. She's testing the waters, of course, and hopes that Diana doesn't mind her directness. Diana is not, in fact, concerned that Magneto will launch any sort of attack while he's here. That would run entirely counter to his current agenda as she understands it. And if Diana has learned nothing else about the man, she's learned he's careful about strategy. "Imperator," she responds formally in kind to the man. She steps into the room and moves to the seat Superman might normally occupy, were he not currently in medbay. "Superman sends his regrets, but other concerns currently occupy him." "That I am a man who produces results," Magneto responds in a perfectly matter-of-fact tone. He gestures for the women to seat themselves, then settles into a chair opposite them, leaving his cane standing perfectly upright next to him. He spreads his hands at Dinah. "On demand, and repeatedly. Against extremely prejudicial odds and with minimal support. With only a handful of mutants, I retook Fortress and christened her Bastion. It has been only a year from the day they shanghaied me to Genosha, and I have consolidated the government, eliminated poverty, cured Sinister's plague, and bootstrapped the economy up to the point where we are one of the world's leading producers of energy and technology." He smiles at Dinah in a friendly, patrician fashion. Dinah smirks, an expression that might suggest a mixture of both acknowledgment and cynicism, somehow. As she takes a seat, she listens to his words carefully, and when he's finished, she add a slightly dismissive comment: "As all leaders wish to see themselves in a certain light, we're no strangers to politics here." She gazes at him, trying to match his own expression, projecting a penetrating intelligence of her own. "The historical circumstances with both Mutants, and to a lesser extent Metagenes, is truly a social problem that has often been out of the Justice League's realm of solution-finding," she conceded--having herself dealt with the ramifications of a life as alienated teenager when she first manifested her trademarked Canary Cry. "But as you've suggested--you've already maintained reasonable success. You've fortified, amassed a force of your own. Whatever could you need from us that you don't already have?" "As I recall," Diana interjects, now, smiling to her counterpart, "the Imperator is looking for what essentially amounts to a mutual aid and non-aggression pact." She glances to Magneto, "Though I'm sure he has no problem elaborating on the specifics." To be honest, there are some members of The Justice League who don't actually spend a lot of time in either The Hall of Justice or The Watchtower. They don't say why, they just sort of aren't there. Thus well... They might not be as well known on a personal level as some of the other members of this team. That's not to say that they're anti-social. Just that they don't spend much time here. Case in point...? Hawkeye. The /female/ Hawkeye. Not the male one who's with The Avengers. She's one of those Leaguers that don't spend a lot of time here. But if asked why, she will give her reasons. Not that anyone has asked. Not yet anyways. But that's all besides the point anyways. What is the point? She's not often seen around here. And well... The fact that she shows up for this meeting, albeit a little late, might be notable. And yet, as she enters the room where the meeting is happening, and as she hears what's being discussed, she sort of frowns before muttering, "Sorry I'm late. Ran into a small thing at a bank on my way here." Yes, Diana and Dinah get nods in greeting, but Magneto gets a bit of an odd look before the female archer nods slightly towards him. In the hallway outside, a hat just... appears. You know. If you weren't watching, it would be not there one minute, and appeared the next. Just a normal top hat, upside down, seeming just a little bit darker on the inside than hats really ought to be. At least, until it starts churning out lavender fog, sparkles and twists of ~magic~ infused throughout the fog. And inside the fog, a shape appears - bending down to snap up the hat and set it fashionably on her head, the lavender fog dissipating into nothingness. A woman wearing fishnets and a devil-may-care smile, setting that top hat at a jaunty angle atop her head. Zatanna Zatara had arrived. In truth, Zatanna Zatara /was/ late to this particular meeting. In truth, she was debating not showing up at all, having heard the full explanation at the restaurant. She just... had a demon problem to look into now. After a lead went cold, though, she started feeling vaguely guilty... but she was here now - kinda pushing open the door to the conference room and looking inside, before entering entirely, giving those gathered a grin. "Sorry I'm late as well. You wouldn't ~believe~ the traffic," says she, her tone of voice a bit jovial as she moves to sorta take a seat - a show woman's smile given to all gathered. Magneto rises courteously as Zatanna and Hawkeye enter, nodding his head in a polite incline to Hawkeye, then offering Zatanna a quick but friendly smile. He waits until the ladies have seated themselves, then settles back into his seat. Resting his forearms on the table, he interlaces his fingers, regarding the four women across from him with an impassive stare. "Quite right, Princess," Magneto says, gesturing towards Diana. "I have been detained for some time on Genosha by an invasion force. Tiring work, but manageable, given the resources at my disposal. A thought occurred to me, despite my hubris- what were the odds that a battle would arrive, en masse at my front door, that I could not defeat through the island's main strength? I spoke with my advisers, many of whom have talents in prognostication or computational probability. They assured me that Genosha is an extremely coveted target by anti-mutant countries, and quoted to me the precise logistics required to destroy or conquer us- to say nothing of invasion by an alien presence." "And even if Genosha remains somehow undisturbed, what is to say that an invasion succeeds? If an alien force gains enough of a beachhead on Earth, surely they will eventually attack us. I would prefer to bring Genosha's forces to bear driving them off as partners with the Justice League, rather than waiting and hoping that isolation makes us distant from the aftermath." Dinah beams a quick but warm smile to Kate and Zatanna, in turn, as she sees them arrive. Turning back to Magneto, her expression reverts to a more serious face--not defiant, but certainly thoughtful. She sighs: "The more we know about life beyond our little planet," she remarks, "The more obvious it is that there's countless potential for disaster. The Justice League are a pack of plate-spinners, but we've made do." She pauses a moment. "Every few months or so, our database updates us with a new meta-powered individual, both for and against our principles. Our policy is the same: we judge the deed, not the word. I'm in favor of alliances--particularly the ones that we're actually ALIGNED with." Dinah is hinting at something here, but being vague. Yes, Zee gets a nod in greeting too as Hawkeye takes a seat. And yet...between Dinahs talk of aligning, and well, Magneto's 'fears' the female archer has to bite her tongue to not instantly say anything. After all, odds are Genosha has more people with powers per capita than any other country on the face of the Earth. Thus the idea of them needing help, or worse, the JLA potentially having to come to its defense almost makes her roll her eyes. Of course Magnetos little thing regarding aliens causes her to bite back another potential comment... Zatanna does seat herself - pulling that top hat from her head and setting it on the chair beside her - seating herself on the opposite side from Magneto again. Giving a little wink to Kate, and a quick nod to Dinah, Zatanna makes herself comfortable as she straightens back up in her seat again, folding her hands in her lap and crossing her legs. "There /was/ a little quibbling point I thought of since our last meeting, if you do not mind answering, Mr. Magneto," says Zatanna. "Let's say that Genosha is targeted by a force that the Justice League would deem heroic for... some reason. Would you require us by the terms of the treaty to leap to your aid, then?" asks Zatanna. "If Genosha remains as peaceful as you say, I doubt it would be a problem. But... if there were some compelling reason..." Zatanna makes a little twist of her wrist gesture. You paged Magneto with 'You're up now :D' Magneto makes a noncommittal noise. "That would, I suppose, be up to a general vote by the Justice League. One presumes that an institution with such a commitment to alliances and principles," he says, gesturing towards Dinah, "would come to the rescue of one of their members in an hour of need. Heroism," he continues, "is often a matter of perspective. One man's terrorist is one man's freedom fighter. I have been called both, and far worse, by different people at the same time." "I should hope that if my people were attacked, the Justice League would come to my aid. But I recognize that many disparate views and drives create this institution. I suppose it would be up to the individual conscience to recognize the need of a member, and to act on that conscience accordingly." "My goals are the protection of metahumans- mutants and non-mutants alike- and the safety and survival of the people of Genosha. My own health and well being I place much further down the list. I am certainly willing to set aside my personal views on humanity in view of a greater need of protecting the planet, and it seems an investment of my time working with the Justice League is more important to the greater health of mutants than allowing my personal views to drive alliances away from me." Dinah bites her lip for a split-second, considering Zatanna's question, making an effort to clarify the point: "No land is without chaotic provocateurs. Zatanna is asking how fragile the alliance you're proposing could be. When within our abilities, we act on just causes. And we vote by committee for those inevitable 'hard cases'. But, should someone within your ranks act without your consent, and we were to intervene?" She eyes Magneto wearily, pausing just a second, and then continues: "How do the people of Genosha resolve hard cases, exactly?" And speaking as the only non-powered person in the room... Hawkeye just looks directly at Magneto as she hears the answer to Zatannas question. Dead on. It's not a threatening look. But still a dead serious, no holds barred look. Like she's trying to demand an answer, even as she hears Dinah's question as well. "Mutants and meta-humans. No mention of anyone who doesn't have any powers. So I have to ask. What about them? Where do they fit in things for you?" There was a little sharpness in Zatanna's eyes as she regards Magneto's question - and gives a nod of her head. In contrast to her demeanor at the restaurant the other day, Zatanna seemed just a touch distracted - or perhaps edgy - her smile coming to her lips a bit less - her eyes glancing down at the table more often than not. What seems to give her focus is the woman producing a card from heavens-knows-where, the magicienne flipping it between the fingers of one hand, with only the barest of snaps to distract the proceedings. Zee's eyes fix on Magneto, and she keeps questions to herself for the moment. The others gave some good ones. "We resolve our problems decisively," Magneto informs Dinah cooly. "Psychics and telepaths are brought in to speak for the truth on the part of the accused. Our legal system is not complex, and is largely based on intent, rather than results. We have bypassed the worst of the English legal system- a jury of bored, underpaid jurors; the process of law being bantered back and forth and obscure loopholes eschewing guilt or innocence; and we have effectively eliminated barristers," he says, with a slight smile on his face. Magneto looks to Hawkeye, considering her with a gaze that is considerably more penetrating than most people can match or muster. "As long as humans stay off my island, I take no issue with them," Magneto explains calmly. "But I will not abide supporting an operation wherein mutants are being oppressed by human factions. I will not abandon my principles to stand with the League in that situation. But, you have no need to fear me personally unless I see an arrow aimed at my person," he assures Hawkeye with a gimlet eye. Dinah listens careful to Magneto's choice of words, and when he's finished, she responds: "Psychics aren't immune to coersion." Dinah then adopts a slighty more stern tone, "You're asking non-metahumans to stay off Genosha. Ignoring the social implications of isolationism and tension that result, I think the most pressing concern is trust. That's something earned. There's no doubt that the media has spun your public profile into sensationalism--" She interrupts herself, suddenly, opting to be even more direct. "Look," Dinah begins. "You've been branded a terrorist. There's no doubt that the Justice League's support would change your image--but our systems have identified at least a dozen incidents in your history that could potentially go against what we stand for. I'll admit most of these don't have enough data to implicate you personally, but it stands to point out... slaughter, however justified, is still slaughter." Sure Dinah brings up some of the things that cross the archer in purples mind, but well... she still speaks up. And probably doesn't come off as civil as the Canary. "Psychics and telepaths? If you'll excuse me, but that sounds less than ineffable. If not flat out easily tricked. After all, if they're reading someones mind, they're only getting what the person /thinks/ happened, which is rarely what really happened. After all, in our business we deal with mind control, brain washing, demonic possession, and worse almost on a daily basis. So you'll pardon me if I don't see a system like what you just said as truly being able to work properly. Not when there's potential for people with powers to so any, or all of that, or worse, to make someone /think/ they did something just to set someone else up for a crime. And that's not counting the more common people being self deluded so they don't realize what they're doing out of arrogance or ignorance, not to mention many, many other parts of the 'human condition' that make people act like idiots without realizing they're doing things, even afterward. And I'm not just talking your typical mind stuff, but also external influences such as alcohol and drugs, but legal and not, that could impair ones mind and in turn memories." Woah. Wait.... Wha?!? Yeah. Hawkeye just has to say that. She really does. Even if Magneto is /NOT/ replying to her question. And she still doesn't blink as the Imperator of Genosha looks right back at her. "And I see. So you want the help of the Justice League, but don't want the help, or even potential help of various members? That's a great way to to really say 'I want your help'. Really shows that you're better than human. Kinda reminds me of the stories of The South during Jim Crow. Only instead of 'White Only' it's now 'Powers Only'." "Hell, I can really see how that'd get you a lot of international support for your country, just saying you don't want the majority of the human population to have anything to do with your country." There was a little sound that comes from Zatanna at the mention of barristers being eliminated, and a rising of one corner of her lips - a bit of a smirk. White-gloved hand coming to her lips, fingers curled into a fist, a little smile dances across her lips, Zee's blue eyes glittering a bit. The card reaches the space between her thumb and forefinger, and the woman grasps it - tapping the edge twice against the table instead. Kate might be able to see it as the Queen of Clubs, but not for long, as the card disappears up her sleeve. "A team of psychics is a little less susceptible than a judge. I dunno how it works in Metropolis, but I grew up in Gotham, Dinah. The system can be corrupted easily - I'm sure there's weaknesses in his own, but," a shrug of Zee's shoulders then. "As... Kate so wonderfully points out," says Zee with a smile. "But he is another nation - and having a justice system at all is a step above some countries. More pressing are the human rights abuses - and the powers only business," Zee clicks her tongue, considering as her eyes kinda narrow. "Actually, it's quite effective. The number of telepaths who can project falsehoods without blatantly shielding their minds is quite minimal- and our peace force is not without forensic expertise. Mutants with mental powers leave a ... scent that is extremely difficult to minimize. Our accuracy rate with convictions is substantially higher than it is here in America, and acquittals due to legal loopholes, nonexistent. You are using reducto ab extremis, Miss Lance," Magneto points out. "Citing schizophrenia or sociopathy is hardly a good example of 'beating the system', any more than an insanity plea is. But, because you bring it up, those individuals with mental disorders or sociopathic principles are handled differently in the courts, and their various degrees of mental stability accorded a level of discretion to the judge on a case-by-case basis. But, we are disgressing from the topic of this conversation," he says, with a wave. "Genoshan life is different from life here in many ways. I could spend many hours lecturing on the topic at any number of universities around the world." "Now, young lady," Magneto says to Hawkeye with a paternal chastisement in his tone- one that is incongruous with his youthful face- "you are not listening to me. I recognize the non-mutant members of the League, and I at no point said I did not want their help," he clarifies. "I merely clarified that I would not participate in an operation that blatantly targeted mutants without extreme cause," he explains. "And I did not say I would not help humans while working alongside the League. Mutual pacts are /mutual/, not exclusively one-sided. I recognize that if Genosha needs help, the price we must pay is to aid the rest of the world- which means protecting humans. Q.E.D.," he says, gesturing at Zatanna and Kate together. "Every nation is founded on an ideal- America on freedom, Britain, on conquest. China, created for the success of their people, not their persons. Russia, overthrowing the aristocracy to create a people's republic. Even Greece had her principles, as did Rome. Genosha is founded on the ideal that there must be a place for mutants to retreat to- to live in solitude and away from the persecution of humanity, and to be prepared if, or when, humans- as a species- decide that Homo Novus is more danger to their evolution than ally to it," he finishes. "No doubt your experience of governance has granted you perspective," Dinah says in reference to his historial assessment of various empires, "and I'm sure you realize for Genosha to truly be perceived as more than a 'rogue state', you'll have to change the way you're perceived. Let me ask you this," she says, showing no indication of judgment: "Why do *you* think the Justice League might have reason not to accept your offer?" Dinah the smiles, perhaps being coy, "Ultimately, this potential alliance will be put to vote. So, I'll tell you what my personal vote means: I want to see evidence that we're not making a horrible mistake. I want to go to Genosha, with a small team of my choosing, to see it for myself." The card... The Queen of Clubs... It's noticed. In other circumstances, it might even get a smile out of Kate. Or in a really relaxed setting, a discussion regarding playing cards. But well, as Zee's card vanishes, and Magneto speaks up, the female archer looks almost like she might start twitching a little. Especially as that tone and 'young lady' are used... But she holds back. This time. There's a lot she could say, especially about that 'history'. Such as what 'freedoms' America was founded on (and trust me, it's not an argument that anyone would expect from Kate). Instead, she just says, "Funny. You say that now, but it doesn't really mesh with your entire 'humans stay off my island' thing you just said." and she for the moment, leaves it at that. Especially as Dinah mentions potentially checking the island out. In fact, as she hears that, she starts to get a little idea of her own... For later anyways. No. She's not backing down. If anything she's choosing her battles very carefully regarding this. Zatanna's attention was mostly turning towards Kate, a pursing of the lips as Magneto speaks to her in that tone. Canting her head forward a bit, Zatanna watches Kate out of the tops of her eyes, the smile not quite on her lips - but the frown nowhere near them as well, her expression decidedly neutral. "It might help if you explained the bit about how you might eventually wish to integrate Genosha into the global community - if I understood what you said in the restaurant correctly, Mr. Magneto," says Zatanna, her eyes flicking back to the Master of Magnetism. "But as for Canary's suggestion?" Zatanna straightens up in her seat, and snaps her fingers - even as her other hand darts down to pick up her hat and put it at a jaunty angle atop her head. "Nothing stopping us from going /right now/, and seeing. Might give us a look at how things really go on - rather than the state-sponsored tour." "Because I am one of the three or four most powerful mutants living on Earth," Magneto says in that same quiet, strong baritone. It's a simple statement of fact, with no braggadocio lent to it. "Perhaps one of ten of the most powerful meta-humans, at that. I am a genius in multiple fields of scientific study, including genetics, engineering, and physics. I have the most efficient government ever created at my disposal- I can leverage some ninety-five percent of our economy to wartime production overnight, rather than waiting days, weeks, or months for a group of Senators to approve or deny the choice to go to war. My people can be conscripted en masse, and have been, so many of them have received training on par with any world's military. In short, I command one of the largest, best trained, best equipped, and /powerful/ fighting forces in the world." He lets that hang in the air. "That is why it is in the League's best interest to ensure that I am 'on their side', Miss Lance." "I do not have any misgivings about the eventual fate of humanity and Homo Novus," Magneto reminds Hawkeye. "I fervently wish to see a future where our species lives in mutual harmony. But realistically, I do not see this happening. Nature abhors vacuums and inferior species. And as a species, mutants are superior," he adds in a neutral tone. "We have all the advantages humans do, and then some. Sooner or later, it will occur to more and more humans that we are your evolutionary inheritors, and that you would be better off without mutants in the world." "Miss Zatanna, I fear you misunderstood me," Magneto clarifies for the magician. "I do not wish to entwine matters on Genosha with world affairs. We simply wish to be left alone. This is not a simple choice for me- it took many hours of deliberation to come to this conclusion. I am a pragmatist, and while there is no genocide or war on the immediate horizon, there will almost certainly be threats to Earth tomorrow. I can aid the League, and gain the benefits of alliance with them- or I can take all the assets at my disposal and go home, leaving Earth to her fate. I said that there was a chance of Genosha being overrun," he explains, upticking a finger, "but did not say it was a significant one. I am not here to help you. I am here so that we might help one another in times of dire need. I simply recognize a quid pro quo when I see one." He looks from Dinah to Zatanna, processing their statement, then nods once. "With the exception of Miss Hawkeye, you are all welcome to visit anytime you wish. However," he says, looking to Kate, "should you wish to visit on behalf of the League, you must do so with extreme deliberation. I strongly advise you not to try and 'slip in' for an informal inspection of my home. You will not find the results agreeable. Visas can be arranged as needed." "I feel the crux of the matter is fear--of the unknown--" Dinah then asserts, regarding notions of mutant/human conflict, dismissing the idea 'evolutionary vacuums' out of hand. "Difference--and power--are the heart of war." She takes a breath. "Your list of resources could be read as a veiled threat." Changing tones quickly, she simply responds to the the visit: "I can abide by your rules of travel, but you beg the question... a critical question: what wouldn't we find agreeable?" 'Mutants are superior'... "In. Or out. If you want to be left alone, then you really /DON'T/ need The League involved in any way, shape, or form with your country. But by bringing us in on things, you flat out are saying 'I want to be involved with outsiders'. Thus you don't have a choice, since you're basically saying you want all in. Otherwise, by bringing us part in, you're setting yourself up, and in turn the rest of the League up, for a pretty damned big fall since there's no real way to be only partially involved in things." And with that said, Hawkeye stands up, and looks directly at Magneto, then at Dinah and Zatanna. "Funny. For all this guys bluster of 'mutual' this and 'mutual' that, and how he /WANTS/ the League's help, he jumps pretty quickly to the entire 'humans can't come anywhere near here' by singling me out. Now between you and me.... Frak this. If the League is flat out going to isolate it's members from doing things that could be considered 'legitimate League business' then what the hell does the FUCKING LEAGUE STAND FOR?" "After all, are we there for Justice? To help people? Making sure we're actually backing people who need it is definitely legitimate business here. And by keeping me, and every other non-powered member out, or just singling the member who might need the most convincing, this says to me 'There's something to hide' buried under a huge fucking heap of pure grade A racism that is sure as hell not 'Justice'." Then she peers at Magneto for a second, before she turns to start to leave. "If you guys ever decide to actually practice what you preach, you know where to find me. But to me? This is just... Well, I already said it." Zatanna Zatara opens her mouth to respond to Magneto, likewise looking a bit offended... but then Kate begins. Zatanna flicks her eyes towards the young woman, her brow furrowing in concern. Hat still atop her head, Zatanna pushes her chair out from the table, moving to rise to a stand - her eyes flickering over towards Magneto and Dinah both. Zatanna Zatara purses her lips, opens her mouth as if to say something - but shushes herself this time, closing her eyes and giving her head a shake, before she glances to Dinah. "I'm going to go with Hawkeye," says Zatanna. "If you still need that transport - just let me know, alright?" asks the woman of Black Canary, bringing her hand up to tip her hat to Magneto. "Thank you for your visit. It was enlightening, if nothing else." Those words were followed with the show woman's smile, the woman then moving to follow Kate out. "Feel free to interpret it anyway you like, Miss Lance," Magneto says politely. "I want you to be fully aware of who I am and what I am capable of. If the League considers allying with me, you have gained an extremely potent ally. If you decline my aid, consider what resources are being wasted by my lack of presence. And if anyone develops an idea about trying to attack my state head on in order to impose a 'new social order'-" his eyes flicker to Kate- "then they will know precisely how much danger they are attracting." Magneto stares back at Kate with an unreadable expression as the girl goes off the hinges, yelling and slapping the table. When she turns to look at him, he folds his hands and points his pressed index fingers at her. "You lack tact, Miss Hawkeye, and manners. Consider gaining a measure of both ere we speak again," he advises in an extremely cold, hard voice. "I think I will take my leave as well," Magneto announces, rising and adjusting his double-breasted suit jacket. "This discussion seems to have run its course. When you wish to visit, please attend the Embassy so visas can be arranged. She-" he says, pointing a finger at the departed Kate- "is not welcome. I do not wish that level of acrimony in my home." "Miss Zatara," he offers, nodding to the magician. "Miss Lance. Until the next time." He gathers his hat and cane and goes out the door, heading for the exit of the Hall of Justice. Black Canary stifles the urge to smirk while watching Kate rant at Magneto. Not because of the topic, but because she sees part of herself in Kate--years gone by, the 'firecracker' speaking her mind was Dinah herself. How measured she'd become... and today, how she'd taken to representing the League so boldly here, even when she herself had become more of an outsider over the last half year. Feeling a need to clarify, but seeing Kate making an exit, she kept her words succinct: "Hawkeye, Zatanna--" pausing to sigh, "I appreciate you voicing your concerns. Let's catch up sometime soon." Turning her head to Wonder Woman, giving her split-second 'yikes'-expression, Dinah stands up and offers Magneto a graceful handshake. "Sir, we'll be in contact." Magneto takes Dinah's hand and offers her a firmly polite handshake and even a smile, then departs, staying well away from Hawkeye and Zatanna as the women move down the hall. Category:Log